1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device with a grounding mechanism for fast removal of electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electronic device including a mother board 11 and a connector 13 mounted on the mother board 11. A grounding trace 12 is formed on the mother board 11, is in electrical contact with a grounding pin (not shown) of the connector 13, and has a distal end 121 distal from the connector 13 and in electrical contact with a screw 14 fastened to a conductive housing (not shown) of the electronic device, thereby establishing a grounding path 100 from the connector 13 to the conductive housing of the electronic device. However, the conventional electronic device is disadvantageous in that the grounding path 100 is relatively long, which results in slower in removal of electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges on the connector 13.